1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device having a light transmission device.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional semiconductor devices (such as, for instance, liquid crystal display elements having TFT elements) connect predetermined elements to elements through electric wiring, and drive circuits by transmitting information only with electric signals.
However, in the conventional devices, there is a problem in that signals are delayed due to the capacity and the wiring resistance of electric wiring (wiring). As semiconductor devices become denser, this signal delay becomes longer, which is a large obstacle to the acceleration of semiconductor devices. There is also the problem of heating due to wiring resistance. Although an information transmission means by light using optical fiber is known, the applications thereof are limited to relatively large devices.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device having a light transmission means or light transmission device that is different from an information transmission method using electric signals, particularly, a device having a light transmission means that can improve integration and speed.
In order to solve these problems, the present invention provides the device described in the features (1) to (21) hereafter.
(1) A device having a light transmission means includes the light transmission means wherein a light-emitting section having at least one light-emitting element made of a thin film, a light-receiving section having at least one light-receiving element made of a thin film, and a light-guiding path that guides light from the light-emitting section to the light-receiving section are integrated.
(2) According to the device described in (1), the light-emitting section, the light-receiving section and the light-guiding path are arranged in at least a one-dimensional direction.
(3) According to the device described in (1) or (2), the light-emitting section, the light-receiving section and the light-guiding path are arranged on the same substrate.
(4) According to the device described in (1), the light-emitting section, the light-receiving section and the light guiding path are arranged in a two-dimensional direction.
(5) According to the device described in (1), the light-emitting section, the light-receiving section and the light-guiding path are arranged in a three-dimensional direction.
(6) According to the device described in (5), a layer having at least one of the light-emitting section, the light-receiving section and the light-guiding path is laminated.
(7) According to the device described in any of (1) to (6), the light-emitting section has a plurality of light-emitting elements with different light-emitting characteristics.
(8) According to the device described in any of (1) to (6), the light-emitting section has a plurality of light-emitting elements with different peak wavelengths of emitted light.
(9) According to the device described in (7) or (8), the light-receiving section has a plurality of light-receiving elements that receive light from the corresponding light-emitting elements.
(10) According to the device described in any of (1) to (9), at least one thin film constituting the light-emitting element is patterned by an ink jet method.
(11) According to the device described in any of (1) to (10), the light-emitting element is composed of an organic EL element.
(12) According to the device described in any of (1) to (10), the light-emitting element is composed of an organic EL element and an optical filter.
(13) According to the device described in (12), the optical filter is a distributed reflection multilayer film mirror made of a plurality of laminated thin films having different refractive indexes.
(14) According to the device described in any of (1) to (13), at least one thin film composing the light-receiving element is patterned by an ink jet method.
(15) According to the device described in any of (1) to (14), the light-receiving element is composed of an organic element.
(16) According to the device described in any of (1) to (14), the light-receiving element is composed of an organic element and an optical filter.
(17) According to the device described in any of (1) to (16), the light-guiding path is composed of thin films.
(18) According to the device described in any of (1) to (17), at least one thin film composing the light-guiding path is patterned by an ink jet method.
(19) The device according to any of (1) to (18) has a thin film transistor.
(20) The device according to any of (1) to (18) has a plurality of circuit blocks on the same substrate, wherein each of the plurality of circuit blocks has the light-emitting section and the light-receiving section.
(21) According to the device described in (20), a gap between predetermined circuit blocks of the plurality of circuit blocks is connected by the light-guiding path, wherein signals are transmitted and received by light through the light-guiding path between the circuit blocks.